Los preparativos de una boda
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Ichigo le propuso matrimonio a Rukia... ¿Lograra Byakuya matar a Ichigo? ¿Hisana calmara los celos enfermizos de este? ¿Se a vista una Despedida de soltero? ¿Podran este par casarse en este vida?
1. Si me quieres dile a mi hermano

_**Los preparativos de una boda.**_

_**Ichigo le propuso matrimonio a Rukia... ¿Lograra Byakuya matar a Ichigo? ¿Hisana calmara los celos enfermizos de este? ¿Se a vista una Despedida de soltero? ¿Podran este par casarse en este vida?**_

_**Esperamos que este fic sea de su agrado.**_

_**PD: este es un reto hecho para Rukia para el foro ichiruki . foro . ws**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach no pertenece; nunca hubiera matado a Hisana; desgracido Tite._

Las velas del restaurante titileaban levemente sobre las mesas cubiertas de un bello mantel de seda blanca. En cada mesa las copas del vino se encontraban a medio beber mientras las parejas se susurraban palabras de amor; entre todas ellas resaltaba una en especial. La pareja estaba compuesta por un pelinaranja de ojos color miel y un pequeña mujercita de cabello azabache.

El hombre miraba con detenimiento a la chica; su no muy formal modo de comer, la forma en que su cabello chocaba con sus hombros o la forma en que sus delicados y blancos dedos tomaban la copa con el vino.

El era un gran médico, dedicado a lo que hacia; a pesar de tener a una larga fila de mujeres que se mueren por pasar una noche con el, el era casi tan entregado al trabajo como el famoso abogado Kuchiki Byakuya. El había conocido al abogado en una fiesta organizada por la familia de el; los Kurosaki. Como las familias Kurosaki y Kuchiki tiene un relación estrecha por negocios; a pesar de que el heredero; Byakuya, se dedicara a los derechos tenian otros negocios que los unian. En una de las fiestas la conocio, a la unica que fue capaz de moverle el piso, la que por ella cogeria las estrellas y otro tipo de cursilerias que por Rukia no acabaria la lista.

Kuchiki Rukia un mujer tan inteligente como hermosa; picara y sagaz. No es que se haya enamorado de ella alli sino que tuvieron que pasar mil y un peleas para poder iniciar su relacion. Y he aqui 3 años despues celebrando tres años de su hermosa relacion, a punto de proponerle entrelazar sus vidas para siempre. Hoy era el dia; estaba seguro de eso...

— Rukia... — susurra lentamente el pelinaranja mientras la chica se lleva a la boca la copa de vino — Tu... yo... Tu te... Te — las palabras que el queria decir se quedaban atoradas en su garganta; el suponia que todos los hombres se debian de sentir asi en el momento que iba a hacer esto. ¡Espera! Se dice a si mismo; Byakuya esta casado con Hisana-san ¿Hisana-san le habra propuesto matromonio al pijo?, ya que Hisana siempre dice que tuvo que renunciar a algo importante para que se puedan casar. Si era asi el ya sabia quien llevaba los pantalones en la casa Kuchiki.

"Y ahora que le pasa" se pregunta Rukia mientras se lleva la copa a la boca "ha estado actuando extraño toda la noche... ¿Sera que ya descubrio que la ropa interior que lleva puesta no es suya? ¿Que la confundi en la lavanderia?; espero que no sea eso" ella bebe un sorbo del liquido; paso por su garganta hasta que... "¡Auxilio!" Intenta decir pero las palabras no salen de su boca; "¡¿Que demonios habia pasado?" Le costaba respirar y estaba completamente segura que se le habia atorado algo en la garganta.

— Tu... Quisieras... Conmigo — el pelinaranja tenia la mirada fija hacia un costado; pensaba que asi podria decirselo mejor. El no se percataba de lo que la pequeña hacia a pesar que ella agitaba deseperadamente los brazos.

**Si me quieres... Dile a mi hermano**

El sonido de una ambulancia se escuchaba estrepitosamente en la calle. Sus luces rojas destellaban en las vitrinas de los locales. Y dentro de ella nuestra singular pareja tenia un armonica platica.

— Rukia — Ichigo toma de las manos a la Kuchiki, ya que ella estaba echada en un camilla — ¿Te encuentras mejor? —

— Si. Gracias por preguntar — tenia suerte que su novio fuera medico y lograra salvarle la vida haciendola arrojar el anillo, pero el extraño comportamiento aun le dejaban muchas dudas.

— Solo lo dire un vez — dice mirando a otro lugar — ¿Te quisieras casar conmigo? — lo hize, lo hize se dice a sus adentros; ahora ¿que dira? Se pregunta mientras voltea la vista donde la pequeña. Ella se habia quedado sin palabras.

En una ambulancia; ahí le habian propuesto matrimonio, bueno al menos seria un recuerdo inolvidable. Ella lo queria tanto o mas de lo que el la queria. Asi que su respuesta seria mas que obvia.

— Si amor — le dice mientras presiona calidamente su mano; su gran y fuerte mano. Lo que falta para hacer perfecto este momento seria un anillo. Un anillo.

¡Un momento! Se dice confundida; un anillo ¿No seria el anillo que por casi la mata?, si es asi entonces...

— Ichigo — le llama la pequeña devolviendo al mundo al pelinaranja que divagaba en su mente en quien sabe que cosas. Ella apreto su mano y no calidamente con una insignificante ira contenida — ¿Tu pusiste el anillo en el vino? —

¿Eh? Penso el pelinaranja; ahora que lo pensaba una de las formas que habia eligido si no podia decirselo de frente era colocar el anillo en su copa. Craso error.

— Jajaja ¿Como vas creer que yo lo hice? — Ichigo se rie nerviosamente; el recordo que aun su mano estaba siendo presionada por la Kuchiki; el intento separar su mano pero fue en vano, la chica no lo iba dejar escapar

— Contesta — la presion que ejercia a la mano del chico era capaz de destrozar la mano de cualquier ser comun; pero claro ella no estaba con un debilucho debia de esforzarse mas si queria hacerlo escarmentar.

— Amorcito, lindura, luz de mis ojos, el Ruki de mi Ichi ¿me sueltas la mano? — la pequeña nega con la cabeza.

— Pagaras el casi matarme — lo dice con una cara tan sonriente que parecia que no lo decia enserio, pero Ichigo sabia que si.

— ¡AHHHH! — y esa noche a pesar del sonido de la ambulancia se escucho fuerte y claro el grito de un hombre y el crujido de la mano de este.

_OooOooOooO_

— ¡Felicidades Rukia! — le dice su hermana mayor, Hisana, a la pequeña.

Era una hermosa mañana en el hospital Kurosaki; los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana dejando una bella y encantadora vista sobre las almohadas.

— Gracias, Nee-sama — la pequeña Rukia se encontraba sentada en la blanca cama del hospital. A pesar que no tenia nada habian insistido en mantenerla ahí por las dudas. Su hermana mayor Hisana estaba en una silla a su lado.

— ¿Y Kurosaki-san? — pregunta un poco interesada — Recuerdo que estaba internado por un fractura en la mano —

— Esta en la siguiente cama durmiendo — la pequeña con su cabeza apunta hacia unas cortinas que estaban una cama mas alla que a la de ella.

— Espero que se recupere — sip, Hisana a pesar de ser cinco años mayor que ella, era mucho mas inocente que su propia hermana — Y por si acaso ¿Cuando sera la boda? —

— Eso... — pone un dedo en su menton — ... Aun no esta decidido —

— El proximo mes — el pelinaranja se entromete en la conversacion de hermanas

— ¿No creen que es algo pronto? — pregunta de una tranquila manera; sin duda eso era muy apresurado — Entiendo la ansiedad que pueden sentir pero...

— No las arreglaremos solos Hisana-san — se levanta de la camilla, en la que estaba, para ver a ambas hermanas, por Dios, si no fuera por la singular voz de Rukia, y la voz tan extremadamente delicada de Hisana, pensaria que estaba viendo doble, aun no se acostumbraba a ver a ambas hermanas juntas — No tienes por que preocuparte yo cuidare de Rukia —

Hisana mira sirprendida al pelinaranja; nunca antes lo habia con tanta determinacion. Siendo asi ella podria segurarse que Rukia estaba en buenas manos.

— Nee-sama ¿Donde esta Nii-sama? — pregunta Rukia a su hermana

— Byakuya-sama esta en un viaje de negocios; volvera en un mes —

— ¿Crees que llegue a tiempo para la boda? —

— Creo que llegara cuando haya finalizado —

Ichigo suspira muy aliviado; se habia olvidado de su unico gran obstaculo; Kuchiki Byakuya, el era un demonio. El pelinaranja para lograr tener una cita con Rukia habia pasado por mucho y por mucho me refiero a: tener que escapar de los secuestradores que planeaban hacerlo dormir con los peces, la transformacion de su carro en un coche bomba que por milagro el no estaba ahí cuando exploto y como no olvidar la loca carrera de su vida cuando unos francotiradores lo perseguian en autos que por fortuna llego rapido al restaurante.

No tenia nada de que preocuparse, todo marcharia a la perfeccion, nada podria ser mejor que tener lejos a ese abogado del diablo. El se echo en su cama con los brazos sosteniendo su cabeza; nunca penso que el matrimonio seria tan simple, el voltea su cabeza y mira la hermosa mañana, perfecto escenario para su victoria contra la muerte conocida como Byakuya.

Un estruendo.

Las cortinas de la habitacion flameaban con fiereza, el viento entraba con furia en la habitacion trayendo consigo pequeñas ramas y piedras que le caian en la cara a Ichigo.

— Rukia — se escucha la voz de un demonio, si al parecer Kuchiki Byakuya habia regresado y nada mas ni nada menos que en un helicoptero — Escuche que estabas internada en el hospital del granuja de Kurosaki — el noble entra, no, no por la ventana, si no que por la puerta; dejando sorprendidas a las tres personas de la habitacion.

— ¿No tenias negocios que atender? — dicen Hisana y Rukia alegremente sorprendidas; mientras que Ichigo horriblemente horrorizado.

— Tome un descanso — el abogado se acerca a las pequeñas — Es un alivio que ambas esten bien —

— Gracias Byakuya-sama por venir de tan lejos — Hisana se para haciendo una reverencia — Le tenemos una exelente noticia, Rukia te cedo la palabra — el noble mira a la pequeña

— ¡¿Eh? B-bueno...etto...nii-sama...yo...etto... ¡Ichigo tiene algo que decirte! — Rukia apunta a la cama la cual ocupaba el pelinaranja

— ¡¿Que? — grita desesperado bajo la mirada de Byakuya; el podia soportar lo que fuera pero esto debia ser lo que llamaban alta traicion; era como entregar a una debil y fragil princesa a un feroz y molesto dragon — ¡Yo no lo dire! —

Entonces la Kuchiki le lanza una mirada que decia lo consecuente: si me quieres dile a mi hermano; o sino no habra boda. Si eso le dejaba solo una opcion tenia que hacerlo; tenia que enfrentar a ese pijo de mierda y demostrarle quien lleva los pantalones en este hospital. Y si salia herido estaba en un hospital.

— ¡Deme su mano! — grita el pelinaranja cerrando sus ojos; pensando dice, Lo hize, lo hize.

— ¡Eres un imbecil! — le reclama la pelinegra Rukia; ante la absorta mirada de Hisana y Byakuya.

— Kurosaki — dije el pijo entre asqueado y ofendido — Yo nunca cometeria bigamia —

— ¡¿Que? — el hace un recordatorio de lo que hizo; si la habia cagado, pero que cagon era.

_OooOooOooO_

Faltaba unos cuantos dias para la boda de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia; sip y ese mismo dia del malentendido lo habian arreglado.

Y que paso con Byakuya; digamos que Hisana le hizo entender el matrimonio de Rukia, por supuesto lo mando a un viaje atado con sogas con rumbo a las Filipinas. Esa es la maravillosa esposa de cual yo estoy hablando.

Bueno el punto es que ahora Ichigo y Rukia discutian un tema de gran importancia en el apartamento de este.

— ¿Por que solo hay Siete alfileres naranjas y cincuenta morados? — pregunta el futuro novio Ichigo mientras observaba un croquis de la sala de fiestas de la boda con alfileres naranjas y morados.

— Esos son los invitados — le contesta la pequeña

— Woow ¿y gastamos tanto dinero en esto? —

— No seas Ichigo, tus invitados son los naranjas y los mios los morados —

— ¿Porque tengo tan pocos invitados? — se queja el Kurosaki — ¿Por que tienes tantos invitados? —

La pelinegra iba contestar la pregunta de su novio hasta que que alguien llama a la puerta; Ichigo se para y se dirige a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se encuentra con un viejo amigo de ambos. Renji.

— Hola Ichigo — el pelirrojo tatuado lo saluda

— ¡Que sorpresa! — Ichigo se finge el sorprendido; espera es una perfecta oportunidad para... — ¿Te gustaria asistir a nuestra boda? —

— ¡No lo hagas Renji! ¡El solo quiere mas alfileres naranjas! — la pequeña que corre hacia ellos.

— Ok, ok como digan — le pelirrojo saca a Ichigo del apartamento — Rukia nos disculpas, quiero hablar a solas con Ichigo —

— Como digas — la pequeña cierra la puerta del apartamento. El duo se aleja mas del apartemento

— Oi — se queja Ichigo — Si querias hablar a solas lo hubieramos echo en mi habitacion —

— Solo avanza — le dice casi ordenando; ellos continuan avanzando hasta que se alejan considerablemente del apartamento.

Ya muy lejos el tatuado se dispone a hablar.

— Sabes que es lo que opino del matrimonio — bueno lo que el dijo es muy estupido; despues de todo estaba casado desde hace un año con su mejor amiga, Tatsuki.

— Que es el fin de la felicidad —

— ¡Exacto! —

— Oi, si Tatsuki te escucha te va a colgar de las bolas —

— ¿No crees que te mereces algo de felicidad, como un despedida de soltero? —

— ¿Eh? — la ultimas palabras que el pelirrojo pronuncio solo confudieron a nuestro pelinaranja.

_**¿Sera el incio de la mayor despedida de soltero de la historia? ¿Lograra Tatsuki colgar de las bolas a Renji? ¿Ichigo conseguira mas alfileres naranjas? ¿Byakuya volvera de las Filipinas? ¿Lograra Hisana contener los celos enfermizos de este hermano sobrepotector? ¿Rukia utilizara el anillo que por casi la mata? **_

_**Todas las respuestas y mas en el siguiente capitulo de : "Los preparativos de una Boda"**_

_**Presento**_

_**Producciones R & Y**_

_**Sigannos en el emocionante proximo capitulo y dejen un comentario.**_


	2. Cuando planeas algo

** Producciones R & Y**

**Presenta**

**Los Preparativos para un Boda**

**¿Sera el incio de la mayor despedida de soltero de la historia? ¿Lograra Tatsuki colgar de las bolas a Renji? ¿Ichigo conseguira mas alfileres naranjas? ¿Byakuya volvera de las Filipinas? ¿Lograra Hisana contener los celos enfermizos de este hermano sobrepotector? ¿Rukia utilizara el anillo que por casi la mata? **

**Hi! Bueno, bueno, no tenemos ninguna excusa para justificar la tardanza de este capitulo, exepto... LA ESCUELA NOS ESTA MATANDO! CADA DIA QUE PASAMOS AHÍ ES COMO UN INFIERNO EN VIDA!**

**Ahora si... La reviews =D!**

**_Efrain-Lamperouge_**_(Al parecer si nos dices que publiquemos rapido hacemos lo contrario XP; claro pues, a ti te gusta la trama por que solo quieres ver una despedida de soltero, ya que hasta ahora ninguno de tus conocidos se ha casado y si ya veras que clase de personajes apareceran en este cap, y gracias por decir que esta muy buena la trama ^^) **Ghost iv **(bueno, bueno la clase de alfileres a los que nos referimos son a los clasicos XD (es que estas chiquillas no conocen de otros alfileres) y si a Renji le cuelgan de las bolas, yo digo que si =D y si Rukia lo cuelga y si ella tambien tendra despedida lo unico que puedo decir es a leer el cap y tu sacas tus propias conclusiones XP) **Makiko-maki maki **(Hi! Gracias por decir que nuestro fic es genial TwT, que una de nuestras autoras favoritas nos los digas es muuuy conmovedor, sip, una trama simple trabajada con 2 mentes IchiRukistas retorcidas... Quien sabe lo que pasara?... Y ya veremos si Hisana logra mantenerlo atado XD, y sobre Rukia XP... Lo unico que puedo decir es que en este cap estara muuuuy "Fresh") **Shinigami of Sakura **(Yey! Hemos hecho reir a otra persona!... Pero eso no nos convierte en comediantes T.T, nooo! Todo el mundo nos tomara en broma XD, bueno nos alegramos que te hayamos hecho reir y como lo prometido es deuda aca esta otro cap del fic que sorprendentemente logro obtener mas de una review =D, esperamos que este cap recien sacado del horno te guste y no olvides comentarlo ;D) **kaginulove-maria-chan** (Jejeje... Pipi de la risa!... Bueno como dicen los medicos, la risa es buena... Reir por mas de cinco minutos no!... Reinas de la comedia, nah, aun nos falta. Pero nos esforzaremos para ser las futuras reinas de la comedia... Matando a presi de la comedia!, gracias por decir que nos amas... Nosotras tambien Marivi-chan! Y si ya que cumpliste con tu tarea de dejar review... Nosotras cumplimos con nuestra tarea de publicar ;D) **jessy moon 15** (mmm... Si a todas las repuestas... Pues estas en lo correcto XD, si pues Ichi no conseguira mas alfileres de eso puedes estar segura!... Y seguro te preguntaras quienes son sus invitados?... Pero en este cap no se dira XP... Sera en otro y si seguiremos asi para traerles mas y mas risas a nuestros queridos y amados lectores =D, esperamos que el cap sea de tu agrado y lo comentes ;D) **metitus** (jejeje... Otra chica con problemas fisiologicos por nuestro fic XD... OMC! Si continuamos asi nos van a denunciar por danos fisicos T.T... Porfa no lo hagas! T.T, al parecer todo el mundo esta de acuerdo que cuelguen de las bolas a Renji XP, y este Byakuya... Ufff... Pobre Hisa-chan, las que va ha tener que aguantar por los celos de este hermano sobre protector... En fin esperamos que este cap te guste y no olvides comentar ;D) **Shinigami055** (Gracias a ti! Por haberte tomado unos preciosos minutos de tu vida para leer las babosadas que escribimos XP y tambien otra linda autorita favorita nos dejo review! Yey! Tus historias nos encantan :D, cof, cof, cof... Volviendo al tema, sip, al parecer hasta tu estas de acuerdo con que cuelguen de las bolas a Renji, entonces que asi sea XD y ya veras todo lo que pasara en este cap, te prometo que todas tus dudas seran resueltas ;D, espermos que te guste el cap y nos dejes una linda constructiva Review =y D)_

**Cof, cof, cof, sin nada mas que decir aca le dejamos el cap, que es un reto de ichiruki . foros . ws**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece pero tampoco nos desagradaria tenerlo.

— ¿No crees que te mereces algo de felicidad, como un despedida de soltero? —

— ¿Eh? — la ultimas palabras que el pelirrojo pronuncio solo confudieron a nuestro pelinaranja.

** Cuando planeas algo nunca sale como quieres**

Ding, dong.

El sonido del timbre resono por todo el apartamento del pelinaranja. Rukia habia salido de compras con Matsumoto y las demas asi que lo mas probable es que no regrese hasta mañana, y si no... Un equipo de busqueda submarina buscara su cadaver que seguramente se hundio por el exceso de compras.

Renji se paro para abrir la puerta, el pelirrojo trago saliva; y las otras personas que esperaban en la sala estaban completamente nerviosas. Los que estaban sentados en el sofa eran los siguientes: Ichigo; que le temblaban las manos como un anciano al pensar lo que Rukia podria hacerle si se enteraba de esto, Grimmjow; que miraba el techo despreocupado y por alguna misteriosa razon vino a pesar de no estar invitado, Ulquiorra; que a pesar de parecer duro como la roca en realidad su mini version en su cabeza daba vueltas de un lado a otro agarrando su cabeza al pesar en serle infiel a Inoue, y Byakuya; que el vino preparado, si, con preparado me refiero con un amplio traje que contenia todo un equipo de grabacion para desmostrar que Ichigo era todo un infiel buahahahahha; y por ultimo y no menos importante la persona que fue a abrir la puerta, Renji; abrio la puerta con lentitud al pensar esto "¡Oh por dios! Si Tatsuki se entera me corta las bolas; ¡¿Quien quiere a un hombre sin bolas? Na-di-e".

El pelirojo abrio la puerta...

— Buenas noches — la voz sensual de un mujer resuena por todo el apartamento, la tranquilidad o mejor dicho el nerviosismo aumento; ahora las manos de Ichigo se movian como una licuadora, Grimmjow silbaba para disimular el nerviosismo, si, a pesar que no lo parecia Grimmjow estaba con Nelliel, y el estaba ahí para... Bueno eso no tiene mucha importancia; la mini version de Ulquiorra dejo de dar vueltas para que la maxi version real se agarrara la cabeza y empezara a agitar los brazos como un loco; y bueno Byakuya, esto le sonaba similar despues de todo asi se conocio con Hisana y ella era excelente para... Jejeje... Mejor lo dejamos ahí — ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunto la mujer

Renji solo atino a asentir la cabeza, mientras dejaba pasar a la voluptuosa mujer

— Y... ¿Quien es el soltero? — fue lo unico que dijo, los hombres no podian estar mas nerviosos

— Es... es el — fue lo que dijo Renji apuntando a Ichigo

La voluptuosa mujer se acerco seductoramente hacia Ichigo

— ¿Donde esta la habitacion? — pregunta la bella mujer, ninguno de los hombres y Byakuya podia contestar,el motivo por el cual Byakuya no responde la pregunta es porque responder preguntas es de idiotas, los demas apuntaron con el dedo a otra habitacion, la chica se dirije a el lugar mencionado.

— ¿N-no... Se suponian que eran mas chicas? — pregunta el pelirojo y el pelinaranja

— No, siempre trabajo sola — contesta la mujer desde la habitacion — ¿Alguno de ustedes podria venir? —

A Ichigo y a Renji se les sube el color al rostro, no podian ir; entonces — Yo voy — Grimmjow se para y va a la habitacion claro que de mala gana

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! — se escucha el grito de una niña

— ¡¿Que le hiciste Grimmjow? — los hombres se paran, pero... Grimmjow sale corriendo, con las manos en cara tratando de cubrir su avergonzado rostro

— ¡Oi! ¡Regresa! — la mujer sale completamente desnuda y se cubria de mala gana con las sabanas de la cama

— ¡¿Que le hiciste? — le gritan los hombres a la mujer que intentaba acercarse que estaba siendo resguardado por Byakuya y Ulquiorra

— Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo — se excusa la chica intentando tocar a Grimmjow

— ¡¿Cual trabajo? ¡Te desnudaste frente mio y a eso lo llamas trabajo! — el peliazul se aleja mas de la chica — ¡¿Acaso eres una...?

— ¡¿Es que en aca no vive Nakamura Suichi? — dice la chica molestandose por la bochornosa situacion

— Vecino de al lado — respondieron todos menos Byakuya

_OooOooOooO_

En una cafeteria al aire libre...

— Cuando dijiste una "Fiestecita" pense que harias una orgia masiva — decia Rukia sorbiendo un te de una taza, sip, Rukia, Matsumoto, Hisana, Tatsuki e Inoue, estaban sentadas en una cafeteria bebiendo te, si, puede que suene raro pero tambien bebian te en ese lugar, las amigas estaban reunidas en una sola mesa con varias compras.

— Rukia... — Matsumoto toma un sorbo de te — ¿En serio no quieres una despedida de soltera? —

— ¡NO! — le contesta bajando la taza

— Ups, me lo hubieses dicho antes — Matsumoto baja la taza y suspira; al mismo tiempo empezaron a aparecer unos chicos frente a ellas.

El primer chico; que era Hisagi, se quito la camisa seductoramente y la tiro directamente a Rukia y Matsumoto, de ahí siguieron mas chicos que le coqueteaban a las chicas, Kira, se encargo de coquetear a Tatsuki y ella por poco lo manda al otro lado del mundo de no haber estado utilizando sus manos para tapar sus ojos y obviamente dejando un agujero para ver un poco, de ahí vino Ishida que le coqueteo a Inoue y a Hisana, uyy Ishida mañana no te encontramos vivo, de todas las chicas elijes coquetear a las que tienen novios con vocacion a ser asesinos por sus chicas.

Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta de estupefaccion mientras que Matsumoto los apoyaba, digo, reclamaba a que se quitaran mas ropa; algunas transeuntes de por ahí se detenian a mirar un momento y luego se iban. Pero...

— ¡Fuera de aqui! — les grita el dueño de la cafeteria a los hombres semi desnudos

— ¡Pero...! — los jovenes reclaman, ellos a pesar que no lo paresca tenian un motivo valido para hacer lo que hacian

— ¡Largo! — si se preguntan quien es el dueño de la cafeteria el era... Oomaeda, los chicos se ven obligados a retirarse — Señoritas... — las chicas tragan saliva por el nerviosismo, ¿Que les podria hacer?.

...

...

...

— ¡DETENTE! — les gritan las chicas mientras se cubren completamente los ojos, si, para ellas era un horrorosa vision; Oomaeda les estaba haciendo stripe dance.

_OooOooOooO_

En el apartamento de Ichigo todo estaba silencioso hasta que Renji empezo a reirse de lo que habian pasado

— Oye cabeza de piña, dinos, que tiene de gracioso todo esto — atino a decir Grimmjow

— pues... pues... todo jajajajaja— le dio su racional respuesta, respuesta que hizo que mas de uno volteara a verlo— en especial tu grito de niña — y continuo carjadeandose

— ¡¿Tiene algo de gracioso esto? — Grimmjow se queja — ¡Por casi y me violan! —

— ¡Callate Renji! — le grita Ichigo molesto y sonrojado — ¡¿No te das cuenta? ¡Que importa si esa mujer viola a Grimmjow que tal si nosotros eramos los siguientes! —

— ¡Oye! — le grita el ofendido y por casi victima de un violacion

— Y... ¡¿Porque demonios vino el gato? — el pelinaranja apunta a Grimmjow — ¡Se supone que esta fiesta iba ser SIN animales! —

— ¡Pues si es así que hace el mono de tu amigo!— y el peli azul apunta a Grimmjow

— ¡No me metan en su absurda conversación ya que tu también tienes un amigo murciélago y emo para colmo! —

Y así ellos se empezaron a pelear…si peleas como quien es el más animal o quien tiene más animales.

Mientras tanto se podía ver en una salita de estar dos copas a medio tomar con coñac, por si acaso una de las bebidas mas alcohólicas.

…

…

…

— ¡CALLENSE YA!— los que gritan son Ulquiorra y Byakuya — ¡Cierren el pico parda de animales!—

— Etto… —dicen los que se peleaban, si los que peleaban habian pasado de insultos a golpes —hai—

Byakuya totalmente hastiado se dirige hacia ellos y empieza a gritar

— ¡Tienen la maldita idea de porque he venido! ¡Vine a filmar a Ichigo en pleno acto de infidelidad!—

— ¡¿WFT? — contesta el agraviado

— ¡Y saben porque vine yo! — se apunta con el pulgar Ulquiorra — ¡Para ver si puedo dejar de ser la chacha de Orihime! — sep, algunos secretos estan mejor bajo llave — ¡Todos los dias cocino, lavo, plancho, conduzco y no se que mas! ¡¿Para que? ¡Para que ella me cachetee cuando se le de su jodida gana! —

Tomar bebidas alcoholicas en exceso es dañino, toma una copa y si eres Byakuya o Ulquiorra te emborrachas peor que Rock Lee.

_OooOooOooO_

— ¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR! — le suplicaban las chicas que eran obligadas a ser testigos del stripe dance de Oomaeda. Pero de un momento a otro una de las chicas, para ser exacta Matsumoto recibe una llamada

— Diga — dice abriendo su celular y mientras tanto cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para evitar el espectaculo — Mi taicho...si... Ups... De acuerdo... — cierra el celular y se levanta de su lugar y ahora me pregunto ¡¿porque rayos no se les ocurrio antes? — ¡Chicas nos vamos! — ni bien las chicas escuchan esto se van disparadas como balas del lugar, pero claro sin antes no tomar a sus primeros stripe dance que al menos les daban fantasias e ilusiones y no dolor y desesperacion.

...

...

...

— ¿Porque? — se pregunto Shiro-chan con tic en el ojo al ver que la sala de su casa se habia convertido en un taller de estripe dance, y todas las chicas presentes estaban borrachas

— ¡Hola Taisho! — saluda Matsumoto tomando una gigantesca copa de Sake.

— ¡¿Que demonios hacen en mi casa? —

— Taishito, recuerde que shus papis me pagan por cuidarlo —sip Matsumoto se habia pasado de la raya al venir a cuidar a un niño borracha pero es Matsumoto es algo de esperar de ella

— Mis padres no lo harian si supieran que vienes borracha — le grita sin importar que las demas los estuvieran viendo — ¡¿Y que es eso de llamarme capitan; que clase de fetichismo tienes tu? — dice agarrando con fuerza un libro de matematicas, que al parecer el estaba estudiando

— Si cuando tenias shinco allos le hacia feliz que le diga Taishito ¿Por que no deja que nosotras sheamos felishes? —

— ¡Esto no es felicidad! — apunta a su sala que se habia convertido en centro de stripe dance — ¡Es solo una posible orgia masiva! ¡¿Y Kuchiki no estaba comprometida? — en ese momento sin darse cuenta al apuntar con el dedo a Rukia lanzo sin querer el libro que tenia.

Rukia estaba muy concentrada en el baile de los chicos que no se dio cuenta hasta que el libro de matematica (por eso digo que esa materias es un dolor de cuello) choco fuertemente con su cuello.

...

...

...

Rukia abrio los ojos lentamente, se incorporo lentamente y se dio cuenta que habia sido recostada en un sofa, a su lado estaba un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes.

— Al fin te despiertas — le dice el Toushiro de modo calmado — Como veras tus "amiguitas" han continuado con la fiesta sin ti — apunta hacia la sala

— era de esperarse — dijo Rukia, pensando en lo fiestera que es Rangiku — Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me cai lentamente — dice agarrandose el cuello, Shiro empieza a sudar frio; vio que el golpe le habia dejado un moreton, si, uno muy parecido a los que dejan las noches de pasion.

Mierda; piensa el joven de pelos blancos, la marca que Kuchiki tiene en el cuello... Todo el mundo pensara que mi casa se convirtio en un... ¡Prostibulo! O peor aun mis padres pensaran que hice "cositas" con Kuchiki.

_OooOooOooO_

— ¡YA ME HARTE DE ESTO! — grita Ichigo — ¡Si hubiese sabido que esto iba pasar mejor me hubiese ido a la casa de Toushiro a ver peliculas sobre Shinigamis como Ryuk de Death Note! —

— ¡Si eso quieres nos vamos! — dice Renji cargando al borracho de Byakuya — aguante un poco mas taicho —

— Al menos no tienes que cargar nada — se queja Grimmjow cargado a su EMOcionado amigo

Todos los que estuvieron presente en la "despedida de soltero" se retiraron de la casa de Ichigo con direccion a la casa de Shiro-chan, pero en el camino se encontraron con 2 voluptosas chicas que ya conocian, Nelliel y Halibel. Ambas chicas ayudan a Renji y a Grimmjow a cargar a sus amigos.

...

...

...

Ding dong.

En la casa de Toushiro se escuchaba un pequeño bullicio, el cual Ichigo penso que Toushiro ya estaba viendo las peliculas sin el.

Ellos esperon unos segundos para que les abriera la puerta, Nelliel y Halibel estaban al lado de Ichigo ayudando a cargar a los borrachos.

Un crujido.

La puerta se abre...

— ¿Quien es? — dice Rukia abriendo la puerta de mala gana

— Rukia... — contesta Ichigo mas que sorprendido fijandose en la marca de su cuello; y Rukia vio detenidamente la ropa de Ichigo, estaba holgada y olia a alcohol, ademas a su lado estaban una chicas mas "dotadas" que ella.

Entonces... Solo le dejaba una explicacion... El/ella... ¿Fue infiel?

**_¿Se cancelara la boda? ¿Dejara Ulquiorra ser la chacha de Inoue? ¿Ishida sobrevivira despues de hacer Stripe Dance a Hisana y Orihime? ¿Creeran los vecinos que casa de Toushiro es un prostibulo? ¿Grimmjow sera violado en otro capitulo? ¿Que hara Nel al respecto? ¿Se dieron cienta de los debiles con el alcohol son Ulquiorra y Byakuya? ¿Ustedes soportarian ver a Oomaeda haciendo Stripe Dance? _**

**_Todas las respuestas y mas en: "Los Preparativos de una Boda"_**

**_Presento_**

**_Producciones R&Y_**

**_Sigannos en el emocionante proximo capitulo_**

**_PD:_**

**_Al dejar una review evitas la muerte de un gatito u.u ademas, es facil y toma la mitad del tiempo que te tomaste en leer y hacer doblemente feliz al autor =D_**


	3. Problemas I

**Producciones R & Y**

**Presenta**

**Los Preparativos para un Boda**

**¿Se cancelara la boda? ¿Dejara Ulquiorra ser la chacha de Inoue? ¿Ishida sobrevivira despues de hacer Stripe Dance a Hisana y Orihime? ¿Creeran los vecinos que casa de Toushiro es un prostibulo? ¿Grimmjow sera violado en otro capitulo? ¿Que hara Nel al respecto? ¿Se dieron cuenta de los debiles con el alcohol son Ulquiorra y Byakuya? ¿Ustedes quedarian en coma despues de ver a Oomaeda haciendo Stripe Dance?**

**Mmm... La única excusa que hay es (retoque de tambores)... Estamos castigadas sin computadora Dx, bueno en fin aquí les traemos otro cap, esperamos que les guste y se rían un poquito.**

**Ahora si... La reviews =D!**

**Cof, cof, cof, sin nada mas que decir aca le dejamos el cap, que es un reto de ichiruki . foros . ws**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece pero tampoco nos desagradaria tenerlo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, esperando allí hallar la respuesta, la verdad y quitarse este sensación de traición que yacia en el pecho de ambos.

Nadie hablo. No podían hablar, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Entonces, solo entonces, el pelinaranja trago su saliva y se dispuso a hablar.

— ¿Que te paso en el cuello?

**Problemas I**

— ¡¿Eh?— en ese momento Rukia se miro el cuello y vio lo que tenía en el cuello, se lo tapo con la mano

—Repito— menciona el pelinaranja mirandola molesto — ¿Que te paso en el cuello?

—Me caí— contesta de la manera masa simplona posible, Ichigo se quedo con una cara de poquér

— ¡¿Sobre que demonios te has caído? ¡¿Sobre los labios de alguien?

— ¡No lo se!— contesta muy molesta la pequeña, y era cierto, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que habia pasado — ¡No tengo ni el más mínimo recuerdo de lo que paso!

— ¡Mentirosa!— el pelinaranja apunto a un lugar con dedo — ¡La única forma que no recuerdes nada es que hayas bebido cantidades exhorbitantes de alcohol y quedado en un coma etilico!

— ¡No me compares con Rangiku-san!— la pequeña mira fijamente su ropa y a las dos acompañantes del ojimiel, frunce el ceño — ¡¿Y quien mierda son estas mujerzuelas con las que andas?— pregunta alterada, la de cabellos verde se quedo con la boca abierta, y la rubia se le arqueo una ceja, ambas soltaron a los borrachos-san. El pelinaranja levanto su mano, y con fuerza y rapidez la acerco a su rostro, pero se mordió el labio antes de hacerlo, y evito así golpear a su prometida, los ojos de Rukia se quedaron abiertos. Ichigo bajo la mano.

— ¡Son mis amigas!— las defiende el Kurosaki, el ojimiel consideraba la amistad muy importante, así qué no iba a dejas las cosas así. — ¡Y no voy a tolerar que que hables asi de ellas!

—... — La Kuchiki bajo la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, luego la levantó. Tenía el rostro rojo, y unas cuántas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero su rostro estaba fruncido. Tal vez de impotencia, tal vez de molestia, o tal vez de sorpresa de la reciente acción del pelinaranja. — ¡Qué bien! ¡Quédate con tus "amiguitas", porque la boda se cancela!

Silencio. Segundos pesados qué parecían eternos. La chica cerró con fuerza la puerta, y el chico se dió media vuelta, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo, y caminando tranquilamente ante la mirada de os espectadores. La silueta del Kurosaki desapareció de la vista de todos.

—Nel...— dijo la morena rubia, mirando a su amiga.

—Será mejor qué nos vayamos, Harribel. — Hablo la peliverde, con cierta expresión de culpa. Y acto seguido, las dos amigas se retiraron, siguiendo al pelinaranja. Luego, uno a uno se fueron llendo del patio de la casa de Toushiro, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se fueron, pero Renji y Byakuya se quedaron.

El pelirrojo quería decir algo al pelinegro, pero su jefe se movió con dirección a la puerta de la casa. Este dió tres golpes a la puerta, y la pequeña Kuchiki abrió. Tenía un semblante triste.

— ¡Rukia!— mencionó Byakuya, abrazando a su pequeña hermana política. La mencionada correspondió al abrazo. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados.

—Nii-sama... Yo...

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Rukia. — hablo de manera calmada, sin embargo se le denotaba gran felicidad. La Kuchiki se quedó con cara de sorpresa. —Sabía qué te darías cuenta qué el Kurosaki no vale la pena.

Con una grata sensación, el pijo abrió sus ojos negros, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al interior de la casa, su bellísima esposa, Hisana, estaba aplaudiendo mientras un flacuchento -como lo calificó él- se baila dizque seductoramente. Las llamas en sus ojos se entendieron, su mirada pasó de ser una neutral a una rojiza brillante. Como puñales afilados sus ojos se clavaron en el flacuchento de cuatro ojos, y este tembló sin motivo alguno. El Kuchiki mayor soltó a su hermanita y camino de frente, a donde estaba ese maldito.

¿Quién sabe? ¿Tal vez el siguiente capitulo se llamaría el fallecido Ishida?

Renji veía esto con cara de poker, ya estas cosas le estaban hartando, se dirigió a Rukia, qué aún no entendía porque de repente su hermano la soltó y camino hacia adelante. Suspiro, sabía qué esto no acabaría bien. — ¿Estas segura, Rukia?

— ¿Segura de qué?— miro a su amigo confundida, pero luego entendió. —Ah... Sí, muy segura.

—Deberías de pensarlo bien. — Le dió un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza, sonriendo tranquilamente. La pequeña negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —Vamos, perdonalo, sabes qué lo quieres.

— ¿Y de cuando en cuando defiendes a Ichi... Digo, Kurosaki?— hablo arqueando una ceja. El pelirrojo sólo rió nerviosamente, después de todo de ÉL había sido la idea de la despedida de soltero. Lo qué sentía en el pecho era raro, ¿culpa? Tal vez... Estaba seguro qué sí su jefe se enteraba lo felicitaría sin duda -cabe recordar qué el pijo al enterarse de su compromiso, dijo: ¡Prefiero ser Bigamio y casarme con Rukia, antes de dartela!-, mientras qué Rukia... Pues... Lo mataría cinco veces antes de sentirse calmado. Oh, sí, tenía qué arreglar todo sin qué _ella _se enterase.

— ¿De la escala del 1 al 10, qué posibilidad hay qué te enojes sí todo esto fuese mi culpa? Claro, hipotéticamente. — dijo riéndose, la de ojos violetas sólo sonrió.

—Pues... Yo...

Un grito. Ambos voltearon, no pudieron creer lo qué veían. Shiba Kaien estaba besando a Kuchiki Byakuya. La escena era demasiado bizarra como para ser descrita, no había palabra alguna para explicar está extraña situación, el rostro del Kuchiki estaba ido, como sí una parte de él hubiese muerto y no quisiese volver a la vida. De otro lado, Kaien tenía el ceño fruncido, como molesto.

La situación era bastante _rara_.

_Minutos antes..._

Toshiro no soportaba más la situación, su sala se había convertido en un table dance, y al no poder detener eso, había decidió subir al segundo piso de su casa, encerrarse y dormir -si es qué podía-, lo bueno es qué Kuchiki no estaba molesta por el golpe del libro qué accidentalmente le cayó en el cuello. Entonces, el vio qué apoyado en las escaleras se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros alborotado, ojos azules y unas extrañas pestañas. _Se parece a Kurosaki_, pensó_, bueno, caminaré normalmente, ignorandolo, porque no soporto más este lugar._

Pero justo cuando pasaba por su costado, este hombre lo saludó.

— ¡Holis, Toushiro!— dijo alegremente, el mencionado frunció el ceño, ya qué le resultaba extraño qué un completo desconocido lo llámase con tanta confianza, y lo más sorprendente, qué supiera su nombre.

—Nunca te diga tanta confianza, viejo. — contesto monotonamente.

— ¿Viejo?— le tirito una ceja, en respuesta al último diálogo. Se acerco a el y lo suspendió en el aire, sí, levantandolo de una de sus blancas mejillas. — ¡Descortez! ¡Cierto qué soy mayor qué tú, pero sólo tengo mis 34 añitos! ¡En realidad soy muy joven! ¡Además, tengo un nombre, soy Shiba Kaien, yo trabajé para tú tío, Ukitake Juushiro! ¡Yo te vi crecer hasta qué tenías 5 años!

— ¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame, anciano!— el pequeño se retorcía para qué lo soltase, y como no lo hacia, sujeto su brazo, se elevó un poco y lo mordió. En ese momento, Kaien lo soltó. Gritando de dolor, se sobó la mano, Shiro pensó qué era su oportunidad perfecta para huir, y cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, una mano lo sujeto del cuello de su ropa.

— ¡No te escaparás!

_Unos segundos después..._

—... Yo soy Shiba Kaien. Trabaje para tú tío, y estuve muy cerca a ti, desde tú nacimiento hasta tus 5 años. — mencionó el pelinegro, ofreciéndole su mano, en señal de saludo.

El de ojos verdes, sólo lo miro con cara de poker. Observó su hinchada mano -Shiro lo mordió mucho para zafarse de él-. —Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Tsk, no eres nada lindo. — volteó hacía otro lado. —Ah... Y yo qué trataba de ser amable con un antisocial como tú, tú mamá seguro se entresticería sí supiera como su hijo trata a las personas. Yo a tú edad utilizaba las fiestas para socializar.

—Se entresticería aún más sí supiese el fieston qué se armó en su casa, y ¡se pegaría un tiro sí socializó con borrachos!— contesto neutralmente.

— ¡Ka, ka, ka!— rió enérgicamente el pelinegro. — ¡Este fieston lo arme yo! Matsumoto me dijo qué reuniera a todo mi arsenal y armará la mejor despedida de soltera. Yo soy el organizador, me dedico a traer diversión y alegría a las jóvenes qué están a punto de casarse, claro... Todo a un módico precio.

La brillante sonrisa de Shiba, era como esa de los anuncios de TV, los qué decían: ¡Compralo ya!. Al parecer... Este tipejo hacia fortuna con cosas así. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, el pelinegro se paro, observando hacia la fiesta. Acto seguido, Hitsugaya hizo lo mismo.

_Oh, shit,_ pensó el peliblanco. Justamente, Kuchiki Byakuya se dirigía donde uno de los bailarines -el más delgado qué parecía un lápiz (?)-, el tenía una mirada rojo brillante, como queriendo así traspasar el corazón del bailarín. Kaien camino rápidamente, a donde parecía qué se iba a desatar el apocalipsis.

Hisana estaba muy borracha, qué sólo reía y reía. Mientras se acercaba, el de ojos grises movía su cuello, y así tronaban sus huesos, parecía amenzador... Y empezó a tronar, también sus manos, cuando sólo lo separaba una pequeña distancia del bailarín qué estaba inmóvil porque sentía qué alguien lo veía, Kaien se acerco a el hombre -qué en ese entonces se asemejaba a Terminator- .

—Hola, Kuchiki. — Saludo Shiba, Ishida aprovechó en ese entonces para darse la fuga -no pensaba morir aún, y menos a manos del hermano de Rukia, y además, Kaien lo chantajeó para qué baile en esa estúpida despedida qué casi le cuesta la vida-. —Veo qué tienes algún inconveniente.

—Eso no es de tú inconveniencia, Shiba. Entregame al chico, nada de lo qué digas lo salvará.

—Veo qué contigo no se puede razonar. — el Kuchiki lo miro indiferentemente. —Bueno... No me dejas de otra...

Lo siguiente qué pasó fue muy rápido. Kaien se acerco a Byakuya, y sus labios se juntaron -bueno, los de Kaien más qué nada-, y en ese momento, pareciera qué la razón del Kuchiki se esfumara -ya qué su cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse en pie y sus ojos estaban completamente blancos-.

— ¡Ah! ¡Yaoi!— grito Hisana, tapandose los ojos, aunque claro dejando unos huequitos para ver, Mujajajaja.

Todos los presentes voltearon y vieron esa escena, segundos después el Shiba se separó de él, Murmurando unas maldiciones, se alejo del público limpiándose los labios. Mientras tanto, el hermano político de Rukia seguía en Shock, sin moverse, sin decir nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las teclas de un celular eran presionadas, Matsumoto sólo reía y reía, Orihime se acerco a la chica y le pregunto.

— ¿Rangiku-san, qué estás haciendo?— dijo inocentemente.

—Orihime-chan... Pues... — la rubia rió de manera macabra. —Haciéndome rica. ¡Mujajajaja!

— ¿Eh?— la cantarina movió la cabeza, aún sin entender qué sucedía.

OooOooOooOooO

En una oficina de Periódico.

—Un mensaje de Matsumoto. — dijo una pelinegra con lentes, ella se llamaba Nanao Ise. Está abría la tapita de su celular color amarillo — ¡¿Qué?

Lo qué la rubia le había mandado era nada más ni nada menos qué una foto de Byakuya y Kaien... Y... Se estaba... ¡Be-be-besando!

Después de haber pegado un gran grito, se acomodó los lentes y presionó las teclas de su celular, marcando así un número. —Tenemos un nuevo titular. Empezamos a redactar la noticia desde ahora, y nos detendremos hasta qué está foto qué tengo en mi poder quedé en primera plana.

OooOooOooOooO

Los tragos, el desorden, y todo lo demás había desaparecido de la casa del peliblanco. Ya era la mañana del día siguiente, y Rukia se disponía a limpiar todo, mientras todos aún estaban dormidos. La pequeña se había quedado a dormir en la casa del de ojos verdes, al igual qué Matsumoto, Orihime y Tatsuki, se habían quedado también allí. Hisana no se pudo quedar, ya qué a su esposo se le bajo la presión por lo cual tuvo qué llevarlo al hospital.

—Listo. — dijo terminando de limpiar el suelo, levanto su brazo y se limpio el poco sudor en su frente qué tenía.

Brrr, brrr.

Su celular estaba vibrando en la mesa, ella lo cogió, era un BlackBerry, así qué sólo presionó el botón verde y contesto.

— ¿Diga?... ¡Ah, buenos días, Nee-sama!... Entiendo... Uhmm... Con qué Nii-sama se encuentra mejor, me alegro... Bueno, gracias por avisar... ¿Eh?... ¿las cosas con Ichigo? ... No... No quiero hablar de ello... Bueno... Gracias. Adiós, Nee-sama.

Su mañana qué parecía tranquila... Ahora sentía un horrible sentimiento de culpa... Ayer se había dejado llevar por la ira... Y ahora se arrepentía, pero... Ella tenía su orgullo... Además el tenía la culpa por estar rodeado de mujeres tan hermosas. Cierto, el tenía también la mitad de la culpa, además... Además...

No pudo continuar... Las lágrimas se desbordaron, dolía demasiado esto, dolía muchísimo. No sabía qué hacer, sabía qué todo era su culpa... ¿pero como pedirle perdón? ¿cómo hacerlo después de haber hablado tan frescamente de lo de romper y eso? ¿De verdad este era el fin? ¿El fin de todo?

Ella se dejó caer en el suelo, abrazo sus piernas y lloro, no gimio no grito, y sí tenía ganas de hacerlo, se mordió el labio. Lloro en silencio, para qué nadie se diera cuenta, estuvo llorando así por un buen rato, hasta qué su celular volvió a vibrar.

Se limpio las lágrimas con rapidez, seguramente era su Nee-sama qué se había olvidado de decirle algo, respiro hondo varias veces, pensando así qué no se notaría qué había llorado. Cogió el celular, y vio el número. No era su Nee-sama. Era el número de Ichigo. Entre dudando de contestar o no, contesto al fin el celular, lo acerco a su oído.

—Ichi...

— ¿Rukia?— la voz de una mujer era la qué decía su nombre. Sentía su corazón romperse. —Soy Nel... La amiga de pelo verde de Ichigo...

Me duele, se repetía una y otra vez en la mente la pequeña, me duele... Me duele

—Tenemos qué hablar... Sobre Ichigo... Sobre ti, y sobre su compromiso.

C o n t i n u a r á . . .

* * *

**¿De qué querrá hablar Nelliel? ¿La foto del pijo aparecerá en la portada del periódico? ¿Lograrán. Reconciliarse este parte? ¿Ishida morirá en el próximo capitulo? ¿Kaien es gay? **

**Todas las respuestas y mas en: "Los Preparativos de una Boda"**

**Presento**

**Producciones R&Y**

**Sigannos en el emocionante proximo capitulo**

**PD: dejen una review o sino me mató (?) XD ok, no... Igual dejen una review :B**


End file.
